


Конь и его мальчик

by Yoichi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: Юра рассказывает о своем первом опыте в позе наездника.





	Конь и его мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Наивный Юра, в тексте присутствует нецензурная лексика, все остальное присутствует там в меру испорченности Отабека и читателей.

— Привет! — Юра выпрямился и пристроил телефон так, чтобы в кадр попадали его лицо и плечи.

Барахлила не то связь, не то само приложение — изображение покрывалось мелкой пиксельной рябью, искажая черты.

— Ну, как прошла прогулка?

— А, так ты в курсе уже? — Юра прищурился. — Виктор с тобой, значит, консультировался. А то развёл тут тайны парижского двора: «Ах, Юрочка, ты весь на нервах, это подростковое! Но я поспрашивал, мы тебя спасём!» Интриган, блин.

— Мадридского.

— Что?

— Тайны мадридского двора, Юра, — Отабек мягко улыбнулся, и Юра кивнул, едва не потянулся ткнуть в смуглую щёку пальцем: они не виделись с зимних каникул, когда Отабек приезжал с выступлением, и Юра, оказывается, дико соскучился.

Но поехать к Отабеку Юре не позволили ни Яков, ни долг перед школой.

Поэтому Отабек плавился от жары в своём Казахстане, а Юра весь месяц пахал на закрытие года. Допахался до бессонницы, сдал на одни пятёрки — чтобы потом журналистам не смели тыкать, какой у них распиздяй и тупица этот Плисецкий! И за свои старания получил подарок.

— Сижу я, значит, в машине, не втыкаю — куда, чего, зачем? Витя лыбится, Милка с Гошей на пару песню подвывают, пуделя ещё мне на руки спихнули и Юри до кучи… Приехали в какую-то глухомань, — Отабек понимающе улыбнулся, отпивая колы. Юра завистливо вздохнул — Барановскую и диету ему никто не отменял даже в честь успешной алгебры — и продолжил:

— Выпадаю я наружу, а вокруг хорошо: лес, цветочки, бабочки. Вот, думаю, Пётя бы порадовался. А потом делаю глубокий вдох и понимаю: мы в дерьме. Нет, серьёзно! Я сразу не понял, потому что у Вити в машине отдушка мерзкая, у меня нос отключился, и я почти вырубился вместе с ним. А тут вылез, нюхнул — и всё, сразу жить захотелось! Только вот зря… Привезли они меня, в общем, на конный двор. Частный, явно опять дядь Яша постарался. А может, Виктор тряхнул связями — я там пока охуевал от ароматов природы, он со всем местным персоналом облобызался.

— Виктор очень дружелюбный, — заметил Отабек, посмеиваясь.

— Юри вот тоже самое сказал, видимо, ему успели за рашн традишн пояснить. В общем, когда Витя повёл нас в стойла, я испугался, что он и лошадей там расцелует — видел бы ты его! Серьёзно, в конкурсе на копию Джоконды он бы точно место взял. Хотя это же Виктор, ему все всё дают за эти улыбки, место бы тоже выдали, — уныло пробормотал Юра.

— Я бы ему ничего не дал, — подмигнул Отабек. Или это дёрнулся кадр, но Юра предпочёл думать, что ему подмигнули.

— Вот поэтому ты — мой бро, а не его! — он самодовольно кивнул и продолжил рассказ: — И тут я понял, в чём прикол был, когда Гошка с Милой тоже начали ржать, а мужик, который конюх, подошёл ко мне и торжественно заявил: «Знакомьтесь — Алтын!», — Бека фыркнул, и Юра не сдержал смешок: — Серьезно, я Виктору чуть там же не прописал… Они ржут стоят, а я кулаки мну. И Кацудон только глазами хлопает, не понимает ничего. Ну, я решил на принцип пойти, подумал, что друзей не бросают, и такой подхожу к коню, сую ему морковь и говорю, мол: «Алтын, я вот всегда знал, что в сборной моей пидарасы и не видать мне с ними счастья. А с тобой видать. Я тебя беру, ты весь мой», и стою, смо… — Юра прервался: Отабек в кадре подавился колой, дёрнул коленом, резко выпрямляясь в кресле, и закашлялся. Юра, посмеиваясь, ждал — наверняка Бек просто представил себе вытянувшееся лицо Виктора в тот момент — и Юрин заслуженный триумф.

Отабек прекратил кашлять и выпрямился, прикрыл подолом мокрой футболки штаны. Посмотрел в кадр — испуганно и нервно.

— Ты там что, со смеха описался? — Юра весело улыбнулся. — Погоди, я ещё не дошёл до главного!

Отабек на подколку не среагировал, да и в кадр больше не смотрел, покусывая губы. Видимо, пролил всё-таки лёд на штаны и теперь стеснялся. Нашёл, кого! Хотя он же воспитанный весь…

Юра состроил невозмутимое лицо — будто при нём каждый день окружающие льют на себя колу. И, не прерывая рассказа, с пониманием кивнул, когда Бека включил громкую связь, отрубил микрофон и пропал из кадра, чтобы переодеться.

— Влезаю я, значит, на тебя… Бля, на коня, в смысле. Поназывают, а я путайся! Так вот, влезаю я на Алтына, а мне говорят, что сижу, мол, неправильно, спину не держу — это я-то! Спину!!! — Юра саркастично фыркнул. — В общем, влез, держу как им надо. А они мне — поёрзай задницей туда-сюда, найди удобное положение! Я им кто вообще?!. Но настроились вроде, поехал. А ты такой спокойный, идешь плавно. Надежный, во! Бля! Ну не ты, который ты, а конь. В общем, когда освоился, дали мне на нём поскакать немного, и тут я дал! В смысле, взял. Темп взял, просто — ух! Объездил я тебя знатно, только всю задницу отбил с непривычки, короче, сижу теперь на подушках, стенаю. Приколись, у Вити самосохранение прорезалось! Он такую морду состроил, типа, как сказанёт счас, Юрочка, иди сюда, поцелую, чтоб не болело, сюсю-мусю. Но глянул на меня, на Юри, снова на меня — и, ты не поверишь, промолчал! Моя школа! — Юрка победно потряс кулаком. — Я, кстати, пока на тебе прыгал, Юри там аж переклинило: снимал меня и что-то лепетал восторженно. Я в лунном не шарю, а Виктор опять ржать начал. Стебали меня небось, гады. Надо не забыть фотки затребовать, кто его знает, чего он там наснимал... Бек, ты там жив? Полчаса уже трусы меняешь, что я там не видел?

— Извини. Меня тут немного отвлекли, — Отабек ввалился в кадр, мокрый и раскрасневшийся, зачесал назад челку. Бегал он там, что ль? Юра заулыбался, гнусаво цитируя:

— Дорогой, где ты был? Футболка сухая и совсем не пахнет!

— Бегал! — резко вскинулся Отабек. — И гладил… Пришлось. Юр, я, это, — он помял в руках всё ту же темную футболку, рассеянно протер остатки расплескавшейся по столу колы, хотел прижать ко лбу, передумал. — Я в душ пойду и спать лягу, жара невозможная. Спокойной ночи? Спасибо за рассказ. Рад, что ты повеселился.

— А, — Юра с пониманием кивнул, сам в жару соображал туго. — Сладких снов. Приеду — прокатишь же меня на своем коне, который железный? Отказы не принимаю! — Юра ухмыльнулся и сбросил звонок первым.

Засыпая, он представлял себе, как приедет к Отабеку — просто чтобы убедиться, что его Алтын — самый лучший Алтын.


End file.
